


Stars Drift By

by Zeddembi



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: (in the context of the video), Angst, Fluff, M/M, lonely dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddembi/pseuds/Zeddembi
Summary: Just a short prelude to the Lonely Dance video to help me get back into writing! Maxx is worried, Zach reassures him that they'll be home soon.





	Stars Drift By

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to struggle with always trying to write long chaptered works that I lose interest in and never finish, so I'm trying my hand at short, simple oneshots like this. Please enjoy!

At the sound of the sliding doors opening, Maxx looked up to see Zach unzip his jumpsuit as he walked in. He held up a can of super-nutritious slop to him. 

“Opened a can for you.”

“Thanks.” Zach slid his arms out of the suit’s bulky sleeves and tied them around his waist, joining Maxx at the rations locker. 

Sticking a spoon into it, Maxx handed him the can. “Hey,” he began, frowning as he considered how best to phrase what he wanted to say. He shook his head and turned back to the locker, picking out a can for himself. 

“What’s up?” Zach asked gently.

He looked up at Zach. “Just...Cody…” He hoped he would know where he was going with this, but Zach just looked curious about why he would be asking after their captain. “Has he seemed…” Again, he willed Zach to understand as he cracked open the can and got himself a spoon. 

Nodding for Maxx to come with him, Zach set off out of the galley, heading for a spot nearby with a large viewport they liked to watch the stars from when they ate. “I think everyone’s on edge,” he offered as they walked, “Our ten year mission’s finally over, we’re on the shuttle home.” He ate a spoon of preserve, a thoughtful look on his face. “I feel like any day now it’s all gonna fall apart. A rock will hit us and punch a hole through that viewport-” He indicated to the one he was talking about as they approached it. “-while we’re on break and we’ll suffocate. The main and backup drives will get corrupted and the ship will crash itself into an asteroid. Pirates will board and slit our throats while we’re sleeping.” He sat against the wall opposite the viewport. “It’s totally stupid, none of that’s gonna happen, but we’re so close that I can’t stop thinking we’re about to lose everything.”

Sitting down beside him, Maxx nodded. “I feel like that too.” He hesitated. Maybe he was worrying over nothing, imagining disasters out of fear that they won’t reach the end of their mission. He exhaled. “But I don’t know if that’s it. Cody seems…” Tense, withdrawn, irritable, skittish. “Maybe we are just homesick.”

“We’re nearly there,” Zach assured, “If it’s something serious, the psychs back home will figure it out.”

“If it’s something serious…” Maxx repeated. He rubbed his eyes. “This could be Cody’s last mission.”

“I mean, we’ve all had ups and downs, but aside from that he’s been fine for the last decade. When we get home we’ll all be grounded for at least a few years anyway, they’ll get him therapy, give him any meds he needs, and he’ll be back to normal by the time our next mission comes up.”

Maxx nodded. He hoped Cody would be well enough to be their captain again. “There’s something else. When we get home-” He stopped himself and looked down at what remained of his meal. _This_ a bad idea. 

This time, Zach was on his wavelength. “What’s gonna happen to us,” he finished. 

Afraid of what he might say, Maxx didn’t look at him. 

“I, personally, don’t have a mysterious secret spouse I’ve been keeping from you guys this whole time. Do you?”

Hearing the smile in his, Maxx finally looked up at him. “I haven’t been able to keep anything from you guys,” he grinned, “A lot comes out in ten years.”

Zach laughed. “Yeah, it does.” He sobered. “Why do you ask? Do you think you’ll-” He paused, worry creasing his brow.

“I don’t want anyone else.”

Zach smiled nervously. “You’re not sick of me yet?”

“Nah, not yet.” Maxx leaned back against the wall, watching the stars drift by outside. “Besides, I don’t think I can relate to a regular earthling anymore,” he joked, “and I don’t remember how to date, or even pick guys up.” He looked back at Zach, raising his hand to gently stroke his stubble with his knuckles. “We got screened by psychologists to make sure we’re perfect teammates. It’d be stupid not to stick together.” He reached around Zach’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

They broke apart when the sound of metal boots clanging against the metal floor grates caught their attention. Dan came around the corner.

“There you are. Finish your food, Captain Carson wants us all in the cockpit.”

“Why?” Maxx sat forward. “Did something happen?”

Dan grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Endings are really hard to write, so sorry if it seems abrupt)


End file.
